Junkrat Vs The Pyro
Overwatch vs Team Fortress Two! It's one thing to love watching destruction, but it's another thing to love to cause it... like, really love to cause it. When two childish minds bring the big boy weapons to the battlefield, sparks will fly and action will commence! Intro Inside a tall corporate building, in the dead of the night, the Pyro skips playfully down a hallway whole humming his favourite tune. After a few bars, he stops to look at his Hello Kitty wristwatch and nods at the time. After waltzing through a door into a large hallway filled with large crates and reinforced steel beams, he fumbles around the wall before flicking a switch; a few lights illuminate the room, leaving the place still fairly dark, but illuminated enough for the Pyro to see hundreds of packages of explosives decorating the area. Taped to walls, stuck under cargo, even twirling from the ceiling fan, the Pyro lets out a muffled cry of glee while clapping his hands like a giddy schoolboy. Pulling out his flamethrower, he checks his watch again, but cocks his head in confusion when he sees that the time is off. Pyro: Hmm? Mmm mmm mmm mm... ???: Oi, you big lug! 'Bout time you showed up, and lost some weight while you're at it! The Pyro, shocked, squeezes his own side to check his BMI and complains into the darkness. A few smouldering embers light up a dark corner, and put walks Junkrat, hair on fire as usual. Pyro: Mmm mmm mmmph! Junkrat: Wait a tick; you ain't Roadie! Why the bloody hell are you here?! The Pyro pulls out a sheet of paper in the blink of an eye and scribbles on it with crayon, drawing a cheap picture of a large fire next to a happy face. Junkrat: Ooooh... You're here for the big boom, ain't'cha? Pyro: Mmhmm! Junkrat smiles, and slowly walks towards the Mercenary. Junkrat: You're here for the thrill of the destruction. The euphoric rush of adrenaline when the flames touch the sky. The sting of the smoke and heat in the cold dead of night? Pyro: (Really excitedly) Mmhmm!!! Junkrat, now standing face to face with the Pyro, snickers with an evil grin. Announcer: Enter the heat of a battle about to explode! Ready? Junkrat: Well mate... Bugger off! I don't like to share! 'FIGHT!!!' Who are you cheering for? Junkrat! Pyro! Draw! 60 Right off the bat, the concussion mine Junkrat sneakily stuck between the two goes off, sending them both flying away from each other. The Aussie rolls behind a few wooden crates for cover and fires three grenades from his launcher towards the Pyro's position. The Red Mercenary, flare gun in hand, shoots them all down in a shower of red fireworks before swapping out for his flamethrower and incinerating Junkrat's cover. 54 Junkrat goes on the run, dodging fast fireballs shot by the Pyro, before a wall presents a dead end. Thinking fast, Fawkes hops into the air, dropping a grenade underneath him to blow a small hole in the floor, and throws a concussion mine into it. Bouncing off the wall and down into the hole, he lands on his mine right as it explodes, sending him back up at an angle where he pops out of the floor in front of the Pyro. In a second of slow-motion, Pyro's Flamethrower and Junkrat's Frag Launcher touch barrels before their triggers are pulled. 45 From outside the building, an explosion goes off on one of the middle floors, and the camera zooms in to focus on the two maniacs as they fly out of the window. As Junkrat tries to hit Pyro out of the air with his Frags, the mercenary dodges each grenade with the grace of an aerial ballerina. When they finally touch down some yards away from each other, the Pyro whips out the Phlogistinator and fires a heat laser from it. The beam carves a line in the desert and a large wall of fire that Junkrat barely avoids. 34 Leaping up higher than the firewall, Junkrat spreads his arms wide while throwing four Molotovs at his enemy. The Pyro somersaults through them and as they explode behind him, fires a blast from the Scorch Shot, knocking back the scavenger a large distance. Seeing a painful landing incoming, Junkrat holds up his last mine in front of his face; upon hitting the ground, it jettisons him straight back towards the Pyro, sharp prosthetic leg ready for impaling. This move bears no fruit as the Pyro simply clocks the Aussie on the head with his flamethrower, smacking him to the ground until he gets up with Kookaburras flying around his head. 28 Junkrat: Well then, eat this, you prig! Fawkes pulls out the Frag Launcher once more and fires a grenade close-range at the Pyro, but his eyes grow wide in shock when the projectile is sliced cleanly in half, falling helplessly to the floor. Junkrat only barely avoids the next swing from the Pyro, now flailing about a fire axe. The Junker r wises up to the mercenary's game and dodges the attacks by ducking side to side, stretching his back out, and at one point even doing a quick moonwalk. Finally, he catches the axe by the handle and the two wrestle for control of the weapon. Junkrat: C'mon! Gimme gimme!!! Pyro: Mmm mmmph!!! 17 The Pyro Sparta-kicks Junkrat in the stomach, knocking him far backwards. Though he rolls in the dirt quite a bit and drops several pieces of junk, he eventually stands back up and eyes the Pyro with a fierce smile and fierce eyes. Junkrat: That all you got? Bring it! 13 The Pyro marches forward... And steps into a bear trap hidden in the ground among Junkrat's debris. His other leg soon falls into another trap, and while he lets out a loud muffled scream, the terrorist suddenly sneaks up behind him. Pulling his massive spiked tire off of his back and planting it in the ground, Junkrat kicks the back of Pyro's knees and forces him to bend over backwards, stabbing his back along the treads of the tire. Sliding to the side, Junkrat holds up the chain connecting to the tire's rim. 7'' '''Junkrat': Fire in the hole!!! With a rip, the RIP-Tire starts up and shoots off, ripping the Pyro's trapped feet off and repeatedly running him over as it speeds towards the building. The Pyro's screams are frequently interrupted by him hitting the ground as he rides towards his fate.... The inside of the explosives-laden skyscraper. 1'' Back out in the streets, Junkrat presses a big red button on a control, and the building is engulfed in a humongous explosion. '''K.O!!!' Jumping up and down and clapping his hands like a giddy schoolboy, Junkrat applauds the destruction while standing in the falling ash and embers. Soon, something catches his eye among the debris: the Pyro's charred gas mask, slowly floating down. Before it reaches the ground, it suddenly gets impaled by a large hook on a chain, and reeled back behind Junkrat who turns to see his partner Roadhog. Junkrat: Oi, fatty! Where've you been? You missed all the fun! Roadhog merely lets out a low grunt and holds out a can of Pepsi for his partner to quickly snatch. Junkrat: Shame, really. I liked the cut of that mate's jib. Had a badge, though. Probably just another brilliant mind gone to waste serving a group naively painting ideals of "truth" and "justice". Meanwhile, on the other side of the wreckage, the Demoman walks up with his nose in a map and a large sack of explosives over his shoulder. Once he looks up, his jaw hits the floor and he quickly fumbles around for a poster from his pocket. Looking back and forth between the wanted ad calling for the destruction of a building, and said building already in pieces in front of him, he rips the paper in half. Demoman: Aw well that's just great! Who stole mah bloody job?! Outro Announcer: THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... JUNKRAT!!! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights Category:MP999 Category:Off Season Bonus Battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees